Who am I?
by InfectedTeddy
Summary: Levy is a very special girl, she can see things no other human can, one day she bumps into a vampire named Gajeel who sets out his own mission to find out just what she is, knowing she's not human, can he help her find her true identity or will she forever wander belonging to no world, Gajevy, some other ships like NaLu and Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

**Who am I?**

By; InfectedTeddy

 _ **Chapter one: Not a siren!**_

Hey guys, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story, they are the work of Hiro Mashima, anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review, by the way, the art is from a person called Rboz.

* * *

Now, Levy wasn't like many other girls, growing up was hard for her, friends were a scarce luxury with her, family wasn't well _family_ more acquaintances than anything. She saw things others couldn't… things that aren't meant to be seen, now you could say she was crazy but she was perfectly sane compared to most people. Her eyes though… they held a certain magic to see both the third, second and first dimension, her eyes were golden, not hazel but bright, shining gold that looked almost yellow. This of course, made her quite the victim for bullying, her eyes weren't natural… they were abnormal and so, she wore contacts everywhere she went, but that didn't stop what she saw. She saw our _human_ dimension or _Insan_ , then there was the second _the supernatural_ dimension, or as she called it _Eleri_ then the second was the _mythical_ dimension, known to every beast and monster as _Mitski._ They could see her to, all of them could, and the other dimensions could see each other but for some reason people from _Insan_ couldn't see the other dimensions. The creatures from _Mitski_ looked like humans but the supernatural beings, ghosts, ghouls, wisps; they were invisible to the… normal human eye.

At that very moment she was sat in a small internet Café with her laptop, her eyes were hidden by brown contacts, her blue hair was in a loose bun that was falling slightly, some strands sagging at her shoulders. Her petite frame was hidden under a baggy, thin, crimson jumper that was falling down one of her shoulders and she had tight, light blue skinny jeans on with scuffed, old, brown boots with frayed, black laces. She was a pretty girl, her height was tiny, being four-foot-eleven, and she was slim due to all the running she had to do when she was younger, her skin was light and fair, her figure was petite yet feminine and she had short, sky blue hair that hung in gentle waves just above her shoulders. Her face was heart shaped and she had a small chin with full, pouting lips and a button nose, her forehead wasn't too big and was hidden behind messy, blue bangs that were lightly pinned back by a crimson bandanna.

She sighed as she looked up, seeing several beings not so human in the line, a siren, with light blue skin, so beautiful it was almost mesmerising, to any normal person she looked just like another pretty girl, slim, curved with long, blonde hair and cat like, bright green eyes. There was also a wear wolf in the line, his long, thick black fur was coating his huge body, and he looked like a large, burly man with tanned skin and a long, black beard with hairy arms and shaggy black hair. She also spotted two ghosts wandering aimlessly around, looking at people, laughing as they blew cold air on the backs of their neck and she shook her head. They looked young, not much older than her, maybe in their mid-twenties in vintage clothing, maybe from the fifties and they looked pretty cut up, like they'd been in a crash. One was a girl in a pretty, burnt and torn red dress with a puffy skirt, her thick, dark brown hair done up in a beehive and the guy was in a biker jacket, his shirt torn and dirty with dirty jeans and biker boots.

Levy smiled _well at least they're having fun in the afterlife…_ she thought as she sipped at her mocha, some of the froth coating her lips and she licked it away as she looked at her paper, it was due in after Monday and is was already Saturday but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wandering, staring at the creatures and people that passed by the window and she groaned, usually she was so quick with her assignments but for some reason, the theory of William Shakespeare's ' _Macbeth_ ' was lost to her. She was doing and English and history major which she was now regretting because it was triple the work of most other classes. Levy placed her head on the desk as she contemplated knocking herself out and she closed her eyes, she had to find a way to keep her head focused, somewhere quiet, were not many people were. The less beasts, ghouls, and humans… the less anything then the more she could concentrate but in the city, that was like trying to find a needle in a haystack… unless she went down town. No! That was out of the question, to many of the bad beasts lurked in the alleyways and she wasn't about to be abducted, bitten or killed by anything human or otherwise. _I could always go to the library… urgh but that's owned by the vampires…!_ She groaned but it was her only option and she sighed, packing her laptop away in her bag and putting the lid to her mocha on as she exited the Café, some creatures looking at her in confusion because she knew that they knew that she knew what they were. _Try saying that twice as fast_! She laughed to herself.

The breeze was cool on her face as it was mid-autumn and the temperature was between cold and warm, a comfortable heat that soothed her skin as she walked, her black, laptop bag gently bouncing on her hip as she sipped at her drink. She nodded and smiled politely at anyone who looked at her, including the creatures that looked on in mute horror that oh-no a human could see them. It wasn't odd for her to get these looks, the ghosts were less surprised as others because they could slightly commune with the living but no, the wolves, witches, sirens, vampires, the fairies and goblins all but gasped in shock at her presence. Walking to the library took longer than intended because of the crowed she had to push herself through on the streets; it was almost Halloween and so, everyone was doing their shopping for candy, decorations and costumes. She never partook in such a holiday, the creatures never got offended by humans imitations of them… well vampires got offended at _Twilight_ but then again who wouldn't. Levy, she knew it made the realm between worlds weaker at the three dimensions merged slightly and things… never ended well, too many went missing… to many people died on that holiday and she never wanted to be one of them.

The library loomed in front of her like some sort of gothic castle, huge gargoyles were perched on the cement pillars, unmoving but she knew that the beasts were very much alive. Glass windows were stained with images of Christ, like the vampires were trying really; _really_ hard to not arouse suspicion thought most mistook the library as a rather large church. She sighed, walking up to the arched, open doors that were heavy wood with black locks on them, as she stepped inside, it was eerily quiet and dark, shadows grey against the stone walls and she felt a chill run up her spine. With her free hand she gripped the strap of her bag, ready to swing it if needs be and she peered around the huge, wooden shelves that formed a maze to the centre of the room where a study wing was. Once in the middle, she put her bag down on the desk and looked up at the second floor, seeing someone slink into the shadows just before she could get a good look and her heart sped up as she gulped and pretended she wasn't scared. She scraped a chair along the waxed floor, as if announcing her presence in the abandoned library and sat down, pulling her laptop out of her bag and placing her coffee on the table as she opened her computer. The screen lit up black and she saw the reflection of someone behind her, making her gasp and whirl around but no one was there… with a sigh she shook her head, she wasn't going to play the game this vampire was playing.

"You might as well come out, I know you're a vampire and I _can_ see you!" She said loudly, her sweet voice ringing around the room like the echoes of bells and there was gust of wind. Hey brown covered eyes looked up, seeing him stood there like a dark angel, vampires were known for being beautiful but he really was enchanting, at first she though he might have been a male siren though they didn't exist.

"Hello there…" he purred, putting his toned arms on the desk as he stared into her eyes, his red orbs searching hers or maybe trying to compel her but that sort of thing didn't work on her, other vampires had tried it. The man was maybe a little older; his body was rippling with muscle that was stretching his tight, white shirt, the black sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing the scars on his right arm. He wore dark jeans and had long, black hair that was a shaggy mess, though the front was sort of moved to the side and falling down his tanned face. The vampire looked so elegantly inelegant that he made it work and she bit her lip, looking over his perfect face, his smirking lips with fangs gently protruding and his delicate, roman like nose, his jaw was sharp and those eyes, _oh god_ she thought, she was getting lost in them. He had piercings, two under his low lip, two going up each side of his nose, three acted like his eyebrows and a set of five on each ear . "Would you mind terribly in telling me how you know what I am?" He asked in a dignified tone and she blinked, his voice was deep and smooth, making her bite her lip.

"I… I see things most humans can't I can see all three dimensions _Insan_ , _Eleri_ and _Mitski_ … and every creature inside of them, your glamour and powers don't work on me because I'm aware of what you are…" she told him. Violet looked back down at her laptop, determined to get to work and the screen slowly slid down as the vampire pushed it closed and she blinked up at him. "Excuse me… I'm working…" she said lowly and he shrugged.

"How can you see my dimension or _Eleri_ … you're human, it isn't possible…?" He questioned and she sighed sliding a few strands of her hair behind her ears, she wasn't about to be rude to a man who could quiet literally rip her in half.

"My eyes… aren't normal… that's how I see them… I don't know why or how but it's my eyes…" her light voice explained and he cocked his head in confusion because her brown contacts and she sighed. Delicately, she took both contacts out, blinking and rubbing her eyes before looking up at the vampire who gasped, his red eyes going wide and she smiled. Hey bright coloured eyes shining like jewels in the light as he stared at her like she might not be real before she put her contacts back in and rubbed her eyes before opening them again. "The doctors say it's just an abnormality, where my eyes are different colours…" she said and he nodded.

"They are beautiful…" he uttered out and she felt her cheeks grow hot as she looked away, such a compliment for a beautiful beast made her heart flutter and she smiled down at the desk. "Do not look away… don't ever look away, why do you hide them behind fake eyes?" He asked and she let out a small laugh as she looked up.

"Humans don't take to kindly to things that are different, my eyes are different and people are… afraid, in a way, so I hide them to make people feel comfortable…" she told him and he glared, his red eyes narrowing on her as he leaned forwards, taking her chin in his hand to make her stare at him.

"They are beautiful, you are beautiful, you should never hide those eyes, people are pathetic, they know you're exotic and want you to hide it so you are just another plain Jane…" he said and she shook her head, closing her eyes a little, she wanted to be another person, she wanted to be normal, the stares she got when she wasn't wearing her contacts were unnerving and embarrassing, especially the whispers and rude comments.

"They aren't, people like to be individual, they like to have something unique but my eyes, they scare people, gosh even some of your kind have said that my eyes are weird!" She exclaimed and the vampire frowned, his brows furrowing as he let go of her chin.

"Well they are imbecilic, you're eyes are unique, they amazing… truly, you should never keep them behind a mask" he told her and she bit her lip. "Can you take them out again… while you are in here, just let me stare at them… if that is okay…" he requested and she gulped, well he liked them so how could she refuse. She reached up, gently taking out the contacts and putting them in the case that was in her laptop bag; the vampire looked at her in amazement as she opened her laptop again and slightly hid behind it so he could only see the top of her face as he sat down. Her cheeks felt hot and she kept herself completely immersed in her studies, pretending that his staring wasn't bothering her when in truth, she felt a little self-conscious.

"So, what's your name?" She asked, trying to make idle conversation as she typed, for some strange reason it seemed easier to focus with him around.

"Gajeel… Gajeel Redfox… and yours my enchanting pet?" He questioned and she raised her brow at his comment though his name seemed just as posh as his accent.

"My name is Levy, Levy McGarden" she answered gently, her voice sounded like how the birds would sing and he smirked at her as she looked up at him.

"Pretty name… your family aren't from here are they?" He asked and she shook her head, though it seemed odd that he knew such a detail.

"Eh… no… my family is originally from Ireland, two generation have lived here though" she explained and he nodded as he stared at her eyes again making her blush as she quickened her typing on her laptop, as sweet as the vampire was, she just wanted to go home.

"That is what I thought… you know, you remind me of a siren I once met, and she had the same eyes as you, a beautiful deformity in her tribe…" he said and she raised her brow.

"I'm not a siren, I promise you that, I'm human… just a very strange one…" she answered and he smirked as he peered closer, leaning over her laptop with a grin.

"See… that is where I think you wrong… maybe your family originated from such a tribe, lore folk have been known to interbreed with humans" he said and she shook her head, she wasn't a siren, she knew that, her mother wasn't one and neither was her grandmother, they were just as human as her. With a scowl she pulled out her contacts, placing them back in before shutting her laptop and placing it in her bag as she stood up.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Gajeel, but I have to go and this conversation is over!" She said in a clipped tone as she whirred around, her body falling back a little as he appeared in front of her and she let out a little yelp as he smirked. "You're not funny" her voice low and angry.

"Aw, are you not amused my little siren…?" He asked and she sighed, walking around him and listening to him walking behind her, so close he could probably breathe down her neck.

"No I'm not and I am _not_ a siren!" She snapped and he moved so he was walking backwards in front of her, showing off like a child.

"I think you're slightly amused poppet, just ever so, you just don't want to admit it!" He grinned and she shook her head, she wasn't going to put up with him any more, just when she was about to shout at him, she watched as he fell over his own two feet and he let out a yell as he fell to the floor.

" _Now_ I'm amused…" she giggled, stepping over him as he chuckled lightly, watching her leave through the open doors, knowing he couldn't follow her because it was still day time, only just though as she could see the orange glow of the sun setting in the reflection of the windows in the building across from them. Before leaving, she looked back at Gajeel who was still laid on the floor though he had rolled over and was watching her, she gave him a gentle smile before walking out into the sun light and into the city, finally heading home...


	2. Chapter 2

**Who am I?**

By; InfectedTeddy

 _ **Chapter two: I am human!**_

Hey guys, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story, they are the work of Hiro Mashima, anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review, by the way, the art is from a person called Rboz.

* * *

Levy huffed as she looked down at her books, she'd finally sent of her paper but now she still couldn't concentrate on her book, why had that vampire called her a siren, she wasn't one, she'd know if she was because guys would be crawling all over her. But they weren't. She looked over at her close friend, her _only_ friend, the witch, Lucy who was at that moment making a love potion for the siren Juvia who wanted the abominable snowman that was Gray to love he. Around Lucy, Levy could keep her contacts out so she was comfortable in keeping her golden eyes on show, in fact, Lucy loved them.

Lucy was very pretty, she had long, blonde hair and an hour glass figure with all of the features to match, she was average height and also very _very_ magic, there wasn't a spell that woman couldn't do and some of the songs to the spells were enchanting. The blonde looked up at Levy with a smile, her brown eyes looking concerned as she gently stirred the pink liquid in the tiny, metal pot the one her mother had left her... along with a handful of wisps names after the Zodiac signs.

"Are you okay Lev' you look troubled?" She questioned and Levy shrugged, putting down her text book as she walked over to the witch and sniffing up the potion. It smelt like old parchment and ink with some spices, making her head spin a little. "You smell the things that attract you, honestly, that J.K Rowling has one great imagination...!" Lucy smiled and Levy nodded, suddenly the vampire, Gajeel, he appeared in front of her, making her gasp lightly before the wind blew his silhouette away. "You also see the person you're attracted to..." she added and Levy gulped. "See anyone in particular?" Lucy asked.

"Nope... j-just mountains of books!" Levy lied, her cheeks flushed as red as the vampires eyes and she shook her head, she would not be attracted to someone that wanted to eat her... _Literally._

"Why does that _not_ surprise me with you... honestly, you need to get out there before you become a crazy cat lady..." Lucy laughed and Levy rolled her eyes. "Did you smell anything by the way?" Lucy asked and Levy nodded.

"Yeah, old books, ink and spices... like Christmas ones... I always loved them sort!" Levy smiled and Lucy punched the air, doing a slight victory dance in her yellow dress.

"That means it works, now I just have to get a vile of it in some of Grays food..." she pondered and Levy rolled her eyes, Lucy loved match making people that is why Levy was _not_ going to tell her about the vampire from before. "Oh, Natsu and his cousin are coming round today... we're gonna play Mario cart, you up for it?" The blonde asked and Levy groaned, Natsu was Lucys vampire boyfriend, he was nice but still a blood sucker all the same.

"Yeah... I'll play for a little while, who's his cousin?" Levy asked as she sat back down and began reading again though none of the words were actually registering.

"His name is... Gaaajeel, I think, I'm not sure if I'm pronouncing it right, he owns the library with his uncle, Lily and little sister Wendy..." Lucy explained and Levys heart began to thud quickly, almost like she was having a heart attack and she gulped.

"G-Gajeel... that's a strange name..." She said, _says the one called Levy..._ she thought to herself as she quickly hid her blushing face behind her book.

"I know right, that's exactly what I said, they should be here any minute now actually, it's almost nine..." Lucy blurted and Levy wanted to run and hide but she took a deep breath. _Calm down, it might not be the same guy!_ she pondered then groaned. _And how many guys are called Gajeel... that are vampires and own a freaking library!... that's what I thought!_ The little voice in her head stated. Just on time, the doorbell to their apartment rang and Levy hid behind her book, not wanting to see his face because then he'd see her and there would be so many pressing questions from Lucy that she couldn't answer. "They're here!" Lucy smiled, Levy wasn't even looking and she could tell her love stricken friend was smiling, she heard the door click open and she sighed.

"Hey gorgeous, how is my little witch?" Natsu's voice asked and there was the sound of a kiss and an agonised groan of annoyance.

"Could you do me a favour and not suck faces while I'm right behind you?" Came his deep voice and her heart began to pound, it was him, he may not have sounded so posh but it was most certainly him. Slowly, she put her book down and their eyes met, making her gasp as his red eyes locked with hers and she bit her lip, he was even more beautiful than in the library. She was kind of glad she'd gotten changed now, she'd gone in the shower about an hour ago and now sat in a pair of black leggings, fluffy white socks, a white long jumper that came over her butt and had a white banana pinning back her blue bangs. "Why hello again, beautiful..." he purred and she blushed as she glanced at Lucy and her pink haired partner who raised there brows.

"H-hello to you too, Gajeel..." Levy smiled shyly and Lucy gave her the look of _you will give me details when they are gone!_ making Levy sigh as she gave her a tiny nod.

"Well... I was going to introduce you to but apparently you've met so Luce... this is Gajeel, my cousin... well half cousin but it's not the point!" He grinned and Gajeel scoffed.

"It is the point, I don't want people thinking I'm related to an imbecile like yourself!" He growled in a deep voice and Natsu just chuckled with a dismissive wave of his hand like he didn't even care about the insult that was so clearly said with truth.

"It's nice to meet you, Gajeel... please, take a seat, I'll bring us some drinks in a minute and Natsu _behave_!" Lucy said sternly and the pink haired vampire just grinned as he winked at her. Natsu wasn't as tall as Gajeel or as well built but he still had quite a bit of muscle and he was slightly tanned with black eyes and short, spiked, salmon coloured hair.

"So... little one... I'm starting to think this is fate...!" Gajeel grinned as he slumped down beside her and she bit her lip, he'd changed his T-shirt to a plain black one but he still had his dark jeans on and converse trainers.

"I don't believe in fate... it's just a pure coincidence..." Levy mumbled as she looked back down at her book, hiding her reddening cheeks.

"Well I do and I still believe you are _not_ human... in fact, I spoke with my uncle today about you and even he says so and he would know... he's been around longer than me or Natsu!" Gajeel explained and Levy rolled her eyes.

"For the last time, I _am_ human, I'm as human as little Ms. Porlyusica down stairs!" Levy snapped and Lucy coughed, holding several cans of coke.

"By the way... she's a witch... so not human" the blonde put in and Levy sighed. She lived in an apartment mainly made up of creatures from _Eleri_ and _Mitski_ so she thought it was great that the little, mardy old lady was human but apparently not.

"W-well, either way... I'm human, I know I am and what I know and you believe are two different things!" Levy snapped and Gajeel scoffed as he opened his can with his large fang and began guzzling it down as Levy took the top between her fingers and pushed it open. The can hissed and she sipped at the fizzy liquid that made it's way down her throat and she looked at Lucy who was practically sat on Natsu on the other couch as she wiggled her blonde eyebrow, making Levy shake her head.

"You know, you defend yourself a lot for someone who thinks they're human..." Natsu said and she scowled at him as she sipped at her drink.

"I am human, that's the point, I shouldn't have to defend myself... I don't want to be..." she didn't finish her sentence as she looked down.

"Like us?" Lucy questioned and she looked up to see her friends hurt face and she let out an annoyed sigh as she slammed her book closed.

"Yes... I want to be human because that is what I am... I don't know anything about being something from _Eleri_ or _Mitski_ , I don't... I don't know anything about... being human either okay... just... leave me alone!" She said, looking down in anger as she stormed out of the room, feeling her gut clenching as she slammed her door shut and slid down the door. She was human but she also felt... she felt like something else and that scared her... she wanted to be human to be _normal_ but it felt like she didn't belong and she didn't know what to do. Levy sniffled back the tears and aching in her heart, standing up and sitting on the edge of her bed, at such a young age she had to learn to deal with being pushed out... being different. Heck... her real parents left her on the doorstep of a cabin, somewhere remote and secluded, she could have been murdered but that apparently didn't go through their minds. She was abandoned for no doubt, being different which hurt more than anything, even her adopted parents only kept her out of pity, they treat her like a burden, that's why she moved so far away. Even then it didn't stop until she got contacts, she was only accepted when she looked like someone else, when she looked normal and she hated it. Her hands began tightening on the bed sheets as she bit back the tears, all of the pent up frustration was bursting at the seams, making her shake as tears dripped down her porcelain face and she let out a small sob. She stood up, going to her desk as slamming her hands on the wood. _Why can't I be normal!?_ She snapped to no one, viciously sliding her hands across the desk, pushing it's content on to the floor, even her laptop that fell with a thud and something broke inside of her... her heart maybe. Her rage was spilling out like someone trying to contain water on their hands, overflowing like a waterfall as she threw her books. _Why don't I belong here!?_ She cried, pushing her bookshelf over and it fell against the door with a thick thud, the books spilling across the floor. _I don't want to be this way any more!_ She yelled inside her head ripping away her pictures as throwing them against the walls, the frames smashing, glass shattering against the wall and she picked up her lampshade, thrusting it down at the floor, the pot of it smashing and the splintering glass flew away like and explosion, part of it cutting her leg ever so slightly but her rage made her numb and she heard banging at the door.

"Levy... Levy are you okay, let me in!?" She heard Lucys worried voice yell and her door handle was being shaken violently. Levy didn't want her to see her this way and she picked up her nearest book, throwing it at the door and there was a loud thud as it partially cracked the door, behind it was a light scream.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted angrily, her breath coming out ragged and shallow as she looked around at her destruction, her book case was broken, glass was shattered, books were torn and split, her door was cracked, her laptop was broken, everything was a mess, just like she felt. Her anger had ebbed but now... she just wanted to cry until she could no longer make a sound which was what she was going to do until her window was opened, letting in a gust of air and he looked around.

"Wow little one... you really know how to do some damage...!" He laughed and she looked down ashamed, as the pain in her leg grew but she ignored it as she limped over to the bed.

"How did you get in here?" She asked, knowing it was through the fire escape but she wanted to hear him say it, something about his presence seemed to calm her mind slightly.

"Fire escape... so... do you want to talk about it...?" He asked and she shook her head. She most certainly din't especially to a vampire who didn't even know her and was low key the cause of her outburst.

"No... I want to be left alone..." she whispered, though she knew he'd hear her even if she breathed those words and she looked down at the books strewn across the floor like fallen soldiers.

"No one wanted to be alone sweet heart...trust me... I've had years of being alone... it never gets easier..." he said effortlessly picking up her book case and the door opened, Lucy looked inside and held out her hand, not saying a word to Levy put she gave her a sweet smile.

" _Desfer el darar!_ " Lucy spoke and a golden light filled the room, repairing the damaged items in the room and putting them in the right places before it ebbed and Levy smiled thankfully at her, Lucy only nodded and shut the door, leaving her with Gajeel who was leaning, crossed arms against the now, full book case.

"She cares about you... we all do so why won't you talk to us...?" He asked and Levy scoffed, Lucy yes... Natsu maybe but him... he barely knew her, they'd met that day.

"This isn't a fairy tale, you don't give a damn about me... you met me today, just because you feel that I'm pretty or that I have cool eyes doesn't mean you care... you just want my blood..." she answered and he let out an angry growl.

"Yes I'm aware we've only just met but as soon as I laid eyes on you... even before you took out your fake eyes... I felt something okay and no it isn't because you're pretty... you smell like summer and life... you smell like flowers fresh in bloom, I can't keep you off of my mind and I do want your blood, it's been singing for my tongue ever since I smelt your scent in the library but the reason I haven't had it is because I don't want it... because I care about you!" He snapped and she gulped as she looked at him and he looked down at her legs and covered the bottom of his face.

"Go ahead... since it's what you want... bite me... and when you don't return after well... I won't be able to say I told you so!" She snapped and he stepped back as she stepped forwards.

"Levy do not... I am trying right now and you aren't helping!" He warned and backed into the shelf as she walked up to him her eyes angry and determined.

"Why... you're a vampire aren't you... you don't have a heart so how could you care...?!" She laughed, feeling bitter that he at least belonged to somewhere and he growled, holding on to her shoulders to keep her at a length. "Come on, Gajeel... it's right here..." she pressed, turning her head to show him her smooth neck and he groaned.

"Stop it... I don't want to hurt you..." he said in a low and shaking voice, like he was barely hanging on and she began to get frustrated.

"Why won't you just bite me... it's what you want right... you want to drink every last drop of my blood... so stop being a coward and just do it!?" She snapped and there was a snarl as he crushed his lips to hers, her eyes going wide as she made a muffled surprised noise. His lips were soft and gentle, despite the abrupt kiss and he held her by her waist gently pulling her closer as she closed her eyes and moaned softly, relaxing in his grip until he let go and looked down at her.

"Because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you..." he breathed making her blush and her heart ache because she didn't know if she could say it back...


	3. Chapter 3

**Who am I?**

By; InfectedTeddy

 _ **Chapter three: Awakening**_

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story, they are the work of Hiro Mashima, the image is from an artist called Rboz, I hope you like my story and don't forget to review.

 _Lindarian- Queen_

 _Bellesa- Beauty_

* * *

A night had passed since her outburst, since she lost herself in rage and yet it hadn't ebbed her pain, it hadn't done anything to help her. She was sat on her bed in a pair of grey yoga pants and a black t-shirt that showed a little bit of her toned stomach, her mind was full of so many thoughts and all she wanted to do was read, she just wanted to get lost in a fairy tale but she couldn't. It was frustrating beyond measure, her whole life was like a story and her writer seemed to have a personal vendetta against her. Her golden eyes spied the clock and she made out the green digits that blinked at her, 01:23 AM, she wished she could sleep but that was like asking for the sky to fall. She tried to get back to her book, the black words just merged into a huge mess, her eyes could read them but they weren't registering, like they were there but her mind wasn't.

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when there was a tap on her window and she almost dropped her book. She turned towards the glass pane, seeing his large, dark silhouette just outside and she sighed, trying to contain the slight smile on her face as she chewed her lip and walked towards the window, her small hands opening it for him to enter.

"Good morning, little one, why are you up so late?" He questioned and she rolled her eyes as he stepped inside and pecked her on the cheek, making her cheeks flush.

"What are you doing here, Gajeel, don't you have a library to look after?" She asked, ignoring his question and he shrugged, he was in a red shirt that hugged his muscled chest, with black hoody, dark jeans and some converse trainers.

"It's my night off... I must say, you look divine in your pyjamas!" He teased as she walked over to the bed and she shook her head, hiding her embarrassment behind annoyance. She couldn't deny that the way he spoke seemed to make her heart tremble and she knew he could tell, that's why he teased her so.

"Why are you here, Gajeel...? I need to get some sleep...?" She inquired as she sat on her bed, in the centre attempting to distract her heart by reading. _Ha... like that's going to work!_ She thought as she bit her lip.

"I wanted to see my tiny angel... you worry me... and I know you need to sleep but you seemed to be struggling from what I saw" Gajeel told her and she looked up, raising a blue brow and he gave her an innocent grin.

"How long where you outside my window?" She interrogated and he just shrugged, coming to sit in front of her, taking off his shoes and hoody to make himself more comfortable.

"Long enough to know your mind is elsewhere; do you want to talk about it?" He asked and she shook her head, she still hadn't gotten over his confession the night before and she was having trouble with her own identity. She felt alone... frustrated, like she didn't belong, her heart hurt because she couldn't say she loved him, it also fluttered every time he was near and she just couldn't clean the mess inside of her head.

"I... I don't want to... not yet... I have things to deal with on my own... I'm not putting my problems on you..." she answered, it was the truth, she would tell him in time but she wanted to do what she could on her own. Levy wasn't use to having people help her, she wasn't use to people caring for her or worrying about her... it felt so _foreign_.

"Well... just know I'm here... and I do have something for you... something that might help you" he said and she looked up, curiosity filling her eyes as he pulled something out of his jeans pockets. It was a picture, a worn out one of many women with beautiful blue hair and golden eyes, their skin was pristine silver, they were sirens, and she looked up at him.

"Why are you showing me this?" She asked, looking back down, the woman in the middle, she was cradling a baby, it was completely hidden behind a blanket but it was there, its silver hand was touching the woman's long, blue hair. The lady was beautiful, her figure was like an hourglass, her hair fell down her chest, her white dress cradled her curved and she wore a thin, golden band in her hair.

"Just... don't get mad... hear me out!" He said quickly and she nodded, her eyes never leaving the woman, she felt like she'd seen her before. "This tribe, the Bellesa... my uncle told me about them, he use to know them... basically, the queen of them, the Lindarian, fell in love with a human man and conceived a child." Gajeel explained and Levy nodded. "What happened was a werewolf alpha fell in love with her... when she obviously turned him down, he killed the human, thinking that she would love him afterwards... when she didn't, him and his pack wiped the tribe out..." he said, taking a breath and looking her deep in the eyes. "They never found her little child... I know it's farfetched but what if you are the lost child of Lindarian in Bellesa?" He asked and she bit her lip, it was very farfetched, almost impossible.

"Gajeel... I think the notion is sweet but... I don't think I'm a siren... I don't have their silver skin... I don't have a beautiful voice... I'm just ordinarily un-ordinary" she smiled at him and he grinned at her.

"That's the thing, the Lindarians of the sirens... the can change theirs and others appearances and the Bellesa tribe were said to have voices so soft they could put a dragon to sleep!" Gajeel exclaimed and Levy shook her head placing the photo in his hands.

"Look, Gajeel... I don't think I am a siren... I'm just strange... some people have strange features, some people have a third nipple, some people have multi coloured eyes, some people are born without limbs... humans are defective, we live and die unlike creatures from _Mitski_ or _Eleri_... we weren't made to be perfect... we're just... here" Levy smiled and he shook his head.

"Come with me... come to see my uncle... he'll help you" he said, trying to coax her as he got his shoes and hoody on but she only shook her head. She was afraid... she was afraid she wasn't human, she was afraid she was, she was afraid to think she wasn't normal... she just wanted for everything to go back the way it was.

"Stop... just stop... please... I can't do this... I... I don't want to be anything but human... why can't you just let it go?!" She asked, her voice shaking a little and he looked down at her as she bit her lip. The look in his eyes was hurt and confused, he just couldn't understand her and how could he, he knew what he was, he knew where he belonged.

"Because you aren't human, you don't belong tied to this world, this mortal way of living, it's killing you, and do you know what sirens feed on... do you?" He question in a low voice and she nodded as she stood up to face him.

"They feed on men... on the male of any species and that isn't me, I don't get cravings to bite men or to kill them because I'm not a siren, don't you get that... what is it that you just don't understand?!" She exclaimed and he huffed.

"Okay... fine... say you are human... then why do you smell so strange, humans... the smell... like blood, iron... it's like rust mixed in with their own individual scent but you..." he paused stepping closer with each word. "You don't have that scent... you smell like... roses... you smell like morning dew and spring... you smell... like..." he didn't manage to finish his speech, by now he was right in front of her, her knees touching the bed and she gulped. His eyes shined with hunger as her body began to shake and he growled, pulling her close and making her yelp in surprise.

"G-Gajeel... what are you doing?!" She squeaked, trying to push him back but he was lost in his hunger as he began kissing her neck, licking her skin and making her gasp. "Gajeel, stop it!" She whimpered and his fingers dug into her hip so she couldn't escape as they fell backwards, her body was crushed under his as her fear rose and she wiggled to get free. "Gajeel... please... stop!" She cried as his tongue slithered all the way up to her ear where he nibbled and made her groan. Her golden eyes began to fill with tears as her heart sped up and she tried desperately to push him away, only making him snarl as he held her hands either side of her. She felt his teeth graze her neck, making her shiver as she sobbed, turning her head to try and remove him and again, he made a terrifying noise, his hand coming to her hair and pulling viciously so he had perfect access to her neck. "Stop, please!" She croaked between her cries but he was like another person and his fangs began digging painfully into her flesh, her breath getting caught in her lungs and there was a pop as the skin broke and her scream came out shrill and loud. It was like it shook the room, the glass began splintering in the window unbeknownst to them and her free hand pulled desperately at the back of his hoody, her knuckles going white. His bite burned... like someone holding a hot poker to her skin, slowly tearing through her throat and across her body like a forest fire, engulfing her in the hot flames. Her vision, it began to get blurry, like mist was filling the room, her tears only adding to it and her scream died down to a pant as he drank from her, making her less and less spirited... until she stopped fighting entirely. The hand that pulled at his hoody fell from its place, thumping on the bed and she stared emotionless at her wall, her body became numb to the pain as her eyes began to close. _He... he's going to... kill me..._ her mind whispered.

"Gajeel... Gajeel what are you doing!?" She heard a scream and her eyes opened again, though it was hard to make out shapes, there was a gasp and she felt his fangs slide from her neck, the pain making her whimper.

"Oh fuck... no... No... Levy, Levy stay with me!" His deep voice yelled and her body slumped against something warm... a chest perhaps but she was so tired... so, so tired, she wanted to sleep forever. "Forgive me, please... I'm so sorry!" He yelled and something warm slid down her cheek and her legs and torso were picked up. "WH-what do I do... she's going to die... I'm so sorry, Levy!?" He yelled and there was the patter of quick, heavy footsteps, everything was so blurry, she needed to sleep. Her eyes began to close and someone shook her, rousing her and making her moan though it was small and broken. "Don't you dare leave me!" His deep voice growled and she looked up in to his blurry face, his red eyes looked like the darkest sun set and she sighed.

"Get her into the kitchen, now!" She heard Lucy's voice order harshly and she was moved, the rush of cold air making her gasp. The freezing counter top made her weakly arch her back with a groan but her body gave in and she slumped on to the freezing surface. Someone was stroking her face ever so gently, like she was going to break in their hands _I'm going to die..._ she thought and for some reason, she was oddly okay with that. "Cut your wrist, and put your blood in her mouth, your blood will heal her... you of all should have known that..." her voice said and Levy groaned, she didn't want to drink his blood, or any ones blood for that matter.

"I panicked!" He defended and there was a growl, something wet hit her lips and she moaned, turning her face as the scent of blood filled her nose; it was so thick it made her dizzier. "Come on, baby, you need to drink..." he purred in her ears and she whimpered, feeling something soft touch her lips, pushing between them until blood filled her mouth and she gasped. It tasted like metal and she tried to pull away but someone held her head, her mind began to come to life as she drank more. The blood travelled down her throat, coating it like honey as she growled lightly, holding his arm tightly. It tasted amazing, it tasted like the finest wine, the liquid was addicting and she only wanted more, her mouth opened wider and her teeth ached, her whole body radiating with need.

"What the... what's happening to her!?" Lucy screamed as Levys eyes opened, the gold orbs turning a darker shade of orange as she sunk her fangs into him, his skin tearing beneath them and he snarled. His hand touched her back, rubbing and caressing as she drank and she sat up, it wasn't enough, she needed more. She looked up at him, licking her blood stained lips as he smirked arrogantly.

"I knew you were the lost child!" He chuckled and she gave him a slight grin but it was almost deadly and she got on her knees, leaning into him and kissing his jaw, making him groan.

"Gajeel... I think you need to step away~!" Lucy sang and Levy turned, hissing at her, her skin rippled with silver patches and Lucy yelped, stepping back as Levy turned back to her meal. _Oh god he smells like fresh meat!_ Her mind growled and she took his face in one hand as the other tugged his shirt down, exposing the thick, blue vein and her mind became almost lustful.

"I always had a sweet spot for you" Levy purred in his ear and he chuckled as she licked up his neck before she roared like a mountain lion and sunk her elongated fangs into his neck. Gajeel shouted in pain as his blood poured into her mouth like water from a broken dam, he tasted so sweet, so warm, it was like a drug. He was stronger than her, considerably so and he grabbed her by the hips, throwing her across the room and she shrieked and hit the wall painfully. She whimpered, getting groggily to her feet as her mind became clearer from the impact and she looked up, seeing Lucy confused and fearful face and Gajeel... he look painfully smug as he held his neck. _No... No! This isn't right!_ Her mind screamed and her head burned with remembrance, she couldn't do this, she had to leave.

"I'm so sorry..." she breathed, before darting to the door at unimaginable speed, her body felt like it was being catapulted and she slammed into the door, with a groan she slipped out of the door. Her new found speed was so hard to use, she kept hitting walls and door frames in an attempt to run, her mind was spinning with so many questions, her body ached, she felt even more lost than before!...


	4. Chapter 4

**Who am I?**

By; InfectedTeddy

 _ **Chapter four: Princess?**_

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story, they are the work of Hiro Mashima, the image is from an artist called Rboz, I hope you like my story and don't forget to review. Hina and Medina are my characters so yeah, anywho, have fun.

* * *

She stumbled around the alley, trying to get away from everything, the scent, the noises, everything was so disorientating, she wanted to throw up, she wanted to feed, the craving... the smell, it was so intense. Her golden eyes fluctuated deep orange, her skin rippled silver as she tried desperately to stop the change, to stop the feelings. _I'm human... I am human..._ her head whispered, trying in vain to deny everything that was happening. Her breathing was ragged, her body was coated in sweat, the feelings, they were painful, it felt like her lungs were being crushed, her heart was beating like a jack hammer and her eyes stung with tears. She was walking bare foot, her feet padded in broken steps against the damp floor. Her heart gave out a painful, thick beat, making her gasp and her foot slipped, her body falling to the floor as she yelped. "I can't do this... I can't!" She gasped to no one; her body shuddered with the power surging through her, her veins burned from memories ripping to be freed, for her to remember the things she didn't want to...

 ** _"Sleep my sweet baby..." the soft, feminine voice whispered and she looked up, seeing a blur of blue and gold as she cooed, reaching her hands out for comfort. The woman giggled lightly, taking her small, soft hand in her own warm one and she stroked her thumb over her skin._**

 ** _"She's just as beautiful as her mother" came a deep and loving voice, she knew that voice, it made her feel protected and safe as the dark blurred man leaned in and placed his lips on her forehead. She felt so... loved, so warm..._**

Levy gasped, her body convulsing in pain and she heard footsteps, the sound echoed in her mind and she groaned. Her eyes opened in the darkness, seeing a scruffy looking man walking towards her, his wiry, grey beard was hanging on his chin, her blue eyes staring down at her as he got closer. All the while his scent, his blood, it sang to her, whispering to her as the thick, rusty scent filled her nose, making her want to devour him.

"Are you okay darlin'?" He asked in a sweet and raspy voice, making her shake her head, she didn't want to, she wanted him to run, to leave her alone and flee. The man, he bent down, almost drowning her in the smell of his blood, that drug like liquid running through his veins, free for the taking.

"You... you have to... leave...!" She groaned, clutching her rolling stomach as every breath she took burned her lungs. When he didn't move she growled, getting on knees in an attempt to get up. "I said leave!" She roared, her voice almost demonic and the man yelled, falling backwards before scuttling away and she sighed as the scent left, letting her collapse onto the floor...

 ** _"No... Matthew, no!" She heard her mother scream and her own heart began to pound, making her shriek and cry. Her small, golden eyes filled with tears and she felt the pain in her chest, like something was wrong. She couldn't see anything, she was being covered with a blanket as her mother cradled her, sobbing and trying to calm her screaming baby. Unknown to the shielded child, her father, his insides were strewn across the mossy floor, his blood painting the trees and his body torn to shreds. Her mothers eyes became orange and dark as her sobs turned to ragged growls at the approaching pack, her own tribe snarled and hissed, skin rippling with colour and eyes glowing in anger._**

 ** _"Hehe... well... Medina... now that your little... human blood bag is out of the way... you can't refuse me!" A deep, amused and terrifying voice purred, making her want to cry but her mother bounced her, comforting her._**

 ** _"You are a sick, sick mutt... if you think dismembering my husband would make me love you, Jose... I would rather die... I will never... ever love you!" Snarled her mother, her hold on Levy getting a little tighter, like she was afraid._**

 ** _"You would love that disgusting, ugly human over me!?" Came his shocked and infuriated reply that seemed to shake the trees._**

 ** _"I would have spent my whole unnatural life loving him, all six hundred years, even after he was gone I would still love him and I still do nothing you say or do will change that!" Her mother answered and there was a growl that made her whimper with fright._**

 ** _"Well... if we can't change that, will just erase you instead... and your puny little princess!" He snarled, his voice distorted and her mother hissed, her body rippling with warm and icy power._**

 ** _"You will not touch my daughter, I will tear you apart!" The queen screamed at him and her followers bared their fangs, the bluenettes taking defensive stances as the men changed to wolves. "Hana... I want you to take, Levina and run, run as fast as you can okay" her mother said as she opened the blanket and she cooed up at the golden eyes lady who smiled sadly at her. She whispered something and her tiny body felt tingly all over, like warm light was touching her skin. "This will stop humans from noticing she's different" The queen explained._**

 ** _"Yes, Queen Medina, I promise no harm will come of the princess" came a small, quiet and smooth voice. Her mother bent down, placing a small and gentle kiss on her daughters head as she handed her over to a young girl, small and frail with silver skin and light, yellow like eyes. "Come, little princess, we must go..." the small girl smiled and she giggle, not knowing she would never see her parents again..._**

"Filthy mutts!" She growled, her voice ominous as she looked up, her skin glowing silver, her eyes as dark as a sunset. Her heart was slow and steady in her chest, her lungs felt big enough for her to create a tsunami; her whole body was completely radiating magical power as she stood up. She swayed for a second as she listened to the footsteps coming down the alley, it smelt... human, so thick and rich. Her hunger, it consumed her and she licked her lips, it was a younger man, maybe in his mid-thirties, wearing gym clothes, his muscles protruding deliciously and she moaned with need.

"Why hello there... you have got to be the hottest homeless chick I have ever seen, what do you say about earning some extra cash?" He smirked, his brown eyes staring down at her and she giggled, biting her lip as she sauntered closer to him.

"Oh, you're in for a killer treat baby..." she purred and he chuckled, shuffling her into a darker part of the alley and she laughed, pressing him up against the wall and he groaned.

"Whoa... calm down sweet heart, we have all night!" He laughed awkwardly as she slipped her hand up his chest before her claws pressed into his skin and he hissed in pain. "Ow what the fuck!?" He growled, attempting to shove her away but she was too strong for a mere human male.

"You should have kept walking pretty boy..." Levy purred, throwing her head back and laughing as she pressed her claws deeper, her fingers slowly being coated in blood as the guy yelled in pain. He thrashed, punching and trying to pull her away as her hand pushed further, hitting his ribs and something cracked. His chest was warm and wet as she felt around, feeling the thick, beating muscle and she giggle. "Still beating, I wonder if it will still beat outside of your chest." She pondered in amusement as her fingers grasped it, it was beating in her fingers and the young man gasped in pain as she began to pull, feeling the veins around his heart snapping as she went. He convulsed as she tore the muscle from its bone cage and the man fell to the ground as his heart stilled between her fingers. "Apparently not..." she giggled quietly and her tongue slid up the warm, wet and thick muscle, the tangy blood sending tingles down her spine as she looked down at the man. "Humans... so fragile... so... so" she couldn't finish the words, her mind, it was burning and she groaned, dropping the organ and clutching her head with her bloody hands. "Guh... s-stop...!" Levy whimpered as stumbled further into the alley. _I... need to leave... before I hurt someone else!_ She sniffled to herself as she looked up to the lightening sky, a tear escaping her eyes. The stars glittered gently and the moon was almost singing to her, throbbing in her head and she ran, her legs moving so fast that she almost catapulted into the brick wall but she managed to catch herself. She kept going, pushing on, no one noticed her except the other beings from _Eleri_ and _Mitski_ but they didn't say anything or do anything. Her head was a mess of thoughts, swirling around like a storm, she wanted to kill but she wanted to be killed, she didn't want to hurt anyone but it was all she could think about. The thoughts, they were deafening until all she could hear was white noise, she had to get away, she had to run, run far away were no one could find her, where she couldn't hurt anyone...

* * *

"Wh-what should we do, I mean she's out there alone, she's confused, and she could get hurt... she could hurt someone...!?" Lucy screamed at the boys and they stared at each other as Juvia, the blue skinned Siren with curly, long, blue hair, came up to her and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"She'll be okay, we'll start the search first thing after the sun goes down, she won't have gotten far, but you need to calm down" the beautiful siren soothed and Lucy nodded, taking a steady breath, she was just so worried.

"So how did all this happen, I know she's a siren but how come she didn't well... act like one?" Gray asked, he was an Ice wizard, anything to do with ice you name it, he could create it, and he was probably the same height and build as Natsu, only he had dark blue hair and had a bad habit of taking his clothes off.

"Well... there used to be an old tribe of siren, I'm sure you've heard of them, the Bellesa was their name..." came a deep voice and she almost forgot that he was there and she looked up at the white haired, dark skinned vampire. He had a scar on his right eye, like a moon shape and sat on his lap was a little girl with deep blue hair. Lily and Wendy... Gajeel adaptive family.

"Juvia thought they were all killed during the massacre of nineteen-ninety-four, Juvias mother use to tell me stories of how their songs use to travel through the forest like whispers..." said the blue haired siren and everyone looked at her. "It was long ago... twenty three years ago... the queen of the tribe, the Lindarian, she fell in love with a human and they conceived a child... but a werewolf alpha fell in love with her, obviously when he confessed, she turned him down... the wolf was enraged and killed the human male, thinking it would grant him the love of the queen..." She paused, taking a breath and biting her lip, her eyes sad and sort of... in mourning. "She refused to love him for what he had done... this only angered him more... th-the wolves... they wiped out the tribe but... only two were unaccounted for... a young girl called Hana and the princess... it's said that the wolves took them and ate them... some ending vary but... if Levy is one of the Bellesa then... she must be the missing princess..." Juvia explained and everyone was in slight awe, except for Gajeel who had his head in his hands, he hadn't said a single word since Levy had left. He was going to run after her but the soon was slowly edging up the sky by the time they had collected everyone.

"So if Levy is the princess... then were is Hana?" Natsu asked which was a very good question, it was common knowledge that a normal siren can't function without a tribe, they become lonely and eventually die.

"Some say she died long ago, others say she was eaten but... sometimes... in the dead of night... you can hear a sad song in the wind... the song of a tribeless siren being carried by the wind from the forest outside of the city..." Lily said and Lucy nodded. She really hoped Levy was okay... she was such a fragile thing, she didn't want her to be hurt...

* * *

Twigs... they snapped under her, bringing her from her trance and she blinked around... _Oh... I forgot where I was going..._ Levy thought in a bored and emotionless tone as she stumbled around. Droplets of rain slid down her face, the wind whipped her hair around her head and her shirt flew around her stomach but she didn't feel cold. She didn't feel anything... her body was numb, her mind was finally silent but not in a good way... there was no thoughts... no questions, just a darkness that kept her moving... searching for something. Her body felt so tired, she had been running all night... walking all morning... but she couldn't stop... she needed to get away...why? _Why am I running... where am I... who am I..._? She was so focused on discussing things so trivial in her head that she forgot to look where she was going... making her bump into something. Levy huffed as she fell back onto the damp floor and looked up, it was a person... hidden behind dark cloak and her breath hitched. Was this person going to kill her!? The gasp made her flinch and the person raised their hands, making Levy close her eyes tightly, waiting for the blow.

"P-princess...?" Came a quiet and gently voice and Levy opened her eyes in confusion, seeing the woman before her. She looked in her early thirties maybe, her skin was glowing silver, her long, blue hair fell down her shoulder, her pale eyes shone in the greyness and Levy gasped.

"H-Hana...?" She questioned and the young woman almost jumped on her, enveloping her in a tight hug. It was obvious the girl wasn't going to let go until Levy hugged back, so she did, gently wrapping her hands around the woman.

"I've waited for twenty-two years... I was beginning to think you wouldn't return!" The woman sobbed, making her body shake and Levy closed her eyes, this woman, and she felt so... warm... so gentle... like home.

"I'm sorry Hana... I didn't mean to be so long... I just got lost" Levy replied and Hana leaned up, taking Levys hand and pulling her from the dirt. Her grey leggings were now brown on her butt and the back of her legs.

"We have much to discuss... but not here, the wolves are watching... always watching... come... follow me..." Hana whispered and dragged Levy along as the younger girl yelped and jogged to keep up with Hanas strides. Levy blinked, looking back and she could have sworn that she saw a flicker of a black tail, making her heart jump and she followed Hana cautiously.


End file.
